crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aerid77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WZ-19 Attack Helicopter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisle202 (Talk) 03:52, October 28, 2009 Tank page Actually, both tanks are larger than modern day MBTs. T-108's superstructure are as high as Nomad's head. M1A2 Abrams from Mod SDK 1.2 also has a realistic dimension, but still far smaller than either of tanks. The unrealistic mass means both tanks have their mass of only 30,000 kg (30 tonne), that is why their mass is unrealistic. -- FairlyOddDeities 05:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) My edit merely served to increase consistency within the article itself. Under appearance it says "They stand roughly three meters tall, eight meters long and weigh easily over fifty tonnes." These dimensions are realistic as far as an MBT is concerned, with the M1 Abrams and Merkava both being roughly 3m wide, 2.5m high and 8m long, and having a weight well over fifty tonnes. Perhaps the actual dimensions of both the Atlas and T-108 should be included in the article if anyone can find them. --Aerid77 15:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) VTOL Crysis is a sandbox game, that means it gives you freedom to modify/create/change it to whatever you like, that is also why it comes with Sandbox editor that allows you to place any objects inside a level while playing it in the single player mode. Think of a new player placing a VTOL and a Hunter inside his/her/their map and fight the Hunter, he/she/they soon find(s) out that his/her/their VTOL cannot be frozen by MOAR. If he/she/they has/have visited here before without acknowledging about VTOL's fact, he/she/they may change his/her/their mind or add it by himself/herself/themselves if he/she/they knows. I even have modified many vehicles to be MOAR-immune so they are more realistic, thanks to VTOL's frozen-prevent lua code (maybe that I should also add this code and test it on non-vehicle entities too). -- FairlyOddDeities 10:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Crysis is primarily an FPS game, and therefore any modifications that the player makes to weapons and missions is different from the default intended single-player experience. The circumstances you have detailed above are not default, and would not be known by a majority of casual gamers. If the above is the case, then this should be specifically mentioned in the article, as their are currently little or no mentions as to how to achieve this. --Aerid77 17:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Above there is an explaination. VTOL immunity to freezing is actually a default code added by Crytek since the release of this game, and its usefulness (think well and wide, and you will know) is undeniable. I will show you the images of them, or find the code by opening the GameData.pak with WinRAR or WinZip then find VTOL.lua file, there you will find the code. :And considering they are modification? What about playing through SandBox editor without any modifications? what should we consider it as? while the SandBox editor itself comes with Crysis. Generic good-minded men and women who know about this fact will add it like any other users, unless if they do not want to do, or else. This fact needs to be noted, like other notes and minor facts. Nonetheless, there will be no problem if you would like to move it into Notes or Trivia section instead, that may its suitable section, instead deleting it like it does not exist. -- FairlyOddDeities 10:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) (the upper one is mostly friendly, the lower one likely not) My point is that if minor details such as the VTOL's immunity to freezing are worth a mention, then dont you think the circumstances under which this takes place also deserve a mention? Considering that playing through the single player campaign without any modifications does not allow the player to fire the MOAR at a VTOL, then perhaps more details about the sandbox editor should be included. The purpose of this sight is to provide people with accurate detailed information about Crysis, is it not? (Rather than small pieces of ambiguous information that rely on assumed knowledge) --Aerid77 17:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, the new Crysis Wiki rank system has ranked you with Sergeant Rank, the medal is found on the User Page. Work harder and gain a higher rank as well as prizes for your work. --CryGame--